Oh My God ! What Happen!
by UeharaSakura
Summary: Team seven was on a fight with Madara, but something happen... They were sent back in time to when they were genin because of Sakura... what did she do? can they change the past? or it'll be upside down? Can they return to their time zone? Mainly SasuSaku. Slight NaruHina/ShikaIno/KakaKurenai/NejiTen. R
1. Chapter 1

**Heya!**

**Hmm ... I decided not to listen to anybody opinion about me ... Now I'm back in to my cheerful self ... Like I said I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH... thank you for the supports you all give me ... ENJOY**

**Warning: **OCC Character!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks _**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner/ her/himself_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Travling Back**

Ahh ... Konoha Village, a beautiful and peaceful village. It was a beautiful day until Madara attack the village. A certain pinknette with her blonde and raven haired teammates and her silver haired teacher was clashing with some Ninja A.K.A Madara's soldiers.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" Said the raven haired man as he breath out some fire shaped like a dragon and burned most of the Ninjas.

"Shannaro!"

"Rasengan"

"Chidori"

"Damn, What's up with this stupid ninjas? We beat one, the other popped out of nowhere" The blonde whined

"They're controled by Madara, Dobe" The raven haired boy answered.

"Both of you! Safe your argue later!" Said the pinknette.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, This battle won't be over if you didn't caught Madara" Kakashi said.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked while he throw some kunais.

"You three have to go to Madara !"

"I would love to kick his sorry ass, but how 'bout you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Forget me, I'll be okay" he said

"Promise?!" Sakura asked

"Yes! Now go!" He yelled

"Okay, but becareful Sensei" Naruto said

"Sakura distract them" Sasuke whispered behind her

"Hai! Doku" Sakura yelled as some poison smoke surround the Ninjas

"Naruto, come on" Sakura said as she motioning him to follow them.

"He's close!" Sakura said

"How much?"

"Right about ... STOP!" Sakura said

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, Duck!" Sakura said and Naruto bend down as Sakura throw Kunais.

"Nice shoot little girl" Madara said as he stand in a branch. He smirked and throw back her kunais as she trying to avoid his attack. Madara smirked and appeared in fornt of her as she stood in front of him shocked. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Sasuke said

"Oh... is this your mate?" Madara said as he grab Sakura

"Let her go!" Sasuke said. He's about to charge on Madara but stopped because Madara put a Kunai on Sakura's throat.

"Oh... what do we have here? An engagement ring? Is she your baby maker?" Madara smirked

"She is not My _Baby Maker _she is my Fiance" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"She is important to you, right?" Madara said slicing her neck a bit, but enough to drew some blood out from her throat.

"Yo! Bastard! Let her go" Naruto said behind him.

"Che, you're smart."

"I said let her go, before that bastard over there kills you." Naruto said as he pressed his kunai to Madara's back

"Heh, fine. I do like to fight you three. I like entertainment" He said releasing Sakura and disappearing to the tree branch.

"Bastard" Sasuke said while grabbing Sakura to his side. Suddenly a loud exploding sound emerge from the battle field.

"Oh my ... looks like I can't really fight you all. So..." Madara said smirking as he activated his eternal mangekyo sharingan.

"Guys, close your eyes." Sakura said

"Why-"

"Please" Sakura said as her two teammates looked at her dumbfounded but they close they eyes.

"Nice one, but unfortunatelly I can pu you all on Genjutsu even if you all close your eyes." Madara said

"Really?' Sakura asked.

"Yes... and you all will die." He stated

"But unfortunately for you. I can do something about that death thingie." Sakura said

"Sakura, what the hell happen?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing, just close your eyes Sasuke-kun" Sakura said softly.

"What can you do?" Madara asked

"This" Sakura said as she close her eyes and re-opened it and reveal her eyes (A/N: It's a secret!)

"What a pleasant eyes you got there" He smirked

"Why thank you. Now to make this stop once and for all." Sakura said

"Let's see about that." He smirked. Their surroundings faded to black and sleepiness overtook them. They were back at their own rooms and had started to fall asleep. "Told you so." Was the last thing they heard.

_**~ THE NEXT MORNING ~**_

"Mm" Sakura yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She lazily get off of the bed and walked toward the bathroom. She open the sink and wash her face. She look up and see her 13 years old self "Oh fuck" Sakura muttered rubbed her eyes, hopping that what she see was a dream. "God... What the hell is happening to me?" Sakura yelled.

Yes... Haruno Sakura had woke up in her thirteen year old body. "No way! It can't be!" She collapsed onto the floor and then a memory hit her.

She remembered that she, Sasuke and Naruto were battling against Madara while the village was battling against Madara's soldiers. She got up again and checked herself again in her big mirror, she was indeed thirteen again.

_**'What the heck is happening?' Her inner screamed.**_

_'As if I know... And what happened to Naruto and Sasuke-kun?'_

_**'I don't know.'**_

_'Really Inner? Really?'_

_**'Hey! Don't blame me!'**_

_'But you say you know everything?'_

_**'When did i say that?'**_

_'Oh yeah...'_

_**'Stupid.'**_

_'Hey!'_

"Okay... Sakura Inhale, exhale..." Sakura muttered under her breath. She slowly looked at her calendar and gasped "It's the day Team 7 was made ..." Sakura muttered, she look up to her clock and look at it with a wide eyed. "I'M LATE!" She yelled.

Sakura quickly took a bath and got dressed and decided to leave her hair loose with her bangs down to her forehead. She wore a hair pin through half of her bangs.

She put on her forehead protector and checked her clock again. Then she ran out of her apartment making sure to lock the door. She lived alone since her parents died on a mission. She hurried to the academy at lightning speed. About three minutes later she landed in front of the academy gates and stepped inside.

She was about to fully walk inside the room when…

"Well... looks who's here...? Isn't that Forehead girl?" Ino smirked and looked at her head to toe.

"Decided to change your appearance, eh? But it doesn't mean Sasuke-kun would notice you." Ino rolled her eyes and scoffed 'But... I have to admit it Sakura... You look good but there is no way I will tell you.' Ino thought enviously.

"What ever Ino-pig, I don't care. In fact I can even bet Sasuke-kun will be in my team." Sakura smirked and looked at her.

"Oh really? Let's see it later then..." Ino mocked.

"Okay! I bet you five hundred ryo that he will be on my team for sure." Sakura smirked and held out a hand.

"You are on Forehead." Ino shook her hand and they growled at each other.

They got into the class and Ino ran towards Sasuke's Fan Girls who were currently squealing over Sasuke and almost broke Sakura's eardrums. She looked at Sasuke and had an urge to hug and kiss him but she remembered she was at the past and not the future when they were getting engaged.

He was wearing his usual genin outfit and was leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed and arms folded on his chest. Sakura was about to sit on the front chair when a loud boy came in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and hugged her. Probably the world would hear his scream.

**In Suna :**

"What was that?" Gaara looked at Temari.

"Who knows?" She lifted her shoulders as Kankuro entered.

"What was that?" He looked at them.

"Don't know." Temari shrugged.

"Hey! What was that?" Chiyo yelled and stormed into the room.

"We don't know Chihyo-baasama." Kankuro sighed.

"Hey what sound was that?" The guard came in.

"We don't know!" They all yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry." He bowed and walked away.

**Back In Konoha:**

"Stupid ! Be quiet." One of Sasuke's fan girls yelled at him and was about to hit his head. Sakura slammed the girl to the wall as everyone but Sasuke gasped and the room grew quiet and stared at Sakura in awe, disbelief, and fear.

"Hit him and you'll die this instant." Sakura growled at the girl and everyone flinched.

"Wow... Chill out Sakura-chan, it's okay..." Naruto breathed and tried to calm her down.

Naruto sweat dropped. 'Phew I thought I was the only one who was from the future... Hope Sasuke-teme is the same as us.' Naruto thought looking at Sasuke.

"Okay... Everyone please take your seats." Iruka interrupted them and coughed.

Naruto quickly dragged Sakura with him and sat down on the desk next to Sasuke with Sakura in the middle. The fan girls shot a death glare and complained to Iruka but he told them to sit on the other desk.

"Looking good Sakura." Sasuke whispered as Sakura gasped and he smirked at her gasp.

'He is from the future...' Before Sakura was about to open her mouth, Iruka interrupted them.

"Okay now I will announce your teams." Iruka started to read the paper and a few girls complained because they weren't on Sasuke's team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura and..." Iruka cursed under his breath and took a deep breath. 'Oh boy...' He sighed. 'Here we go.' He held his breath.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He cursed under his breath.

"What the hell!" Ino and the other fan girls yelled while some of them fainted. Sakura smirked and turned to Ino.

"Told you so, now give me." She grinned and took the money from Ino's hands. She giggled and gave her a peace sign as Iruka continued to read the paper.

"Okay! You're all going to meet your Sensei in an hour. While you're waiting, you can do anything. You can all go now" Iruka said before he got out from the class. Sakura and Naruto saw each other and nodded. Before Sasuke's fan girls could attack them Sakura stood up and took a deep breath.

"Now run away!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him with her along with Naruto. They arrived at the bridge where they usually waited for Kakashi. They panted but didn't say anything and avoided looking at each other, after a few minutes of silence Sakura began to talk.

"Uh... Are you guys... You know..." Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded, showing her a silver engagement ring with a Kanji name of her then put it back into his shirt. Sakura smiled at him.

"What the hell Teme! You're engaged with Sakura-chan!?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Since when?!" He stared at him with disbelief as they began to argue "So... " Sakura grabbed their attention as they looked at her.

"How the hell is this happening to us!" Sakura yelled and a dark aura surrounded her.

"S-Sakura-chan... Calm d-down." Naruto shivered as Sakura exhaled.

"So?" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"I don't know... One second we are in a war... And the next second we are stuck in here." Naruto muttered.

"Aa." Sasuke agreed and took Sakura's hand and pulled her to him so he was hugging her from behind and burying his face into her hair as he inhaled her scent.

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura stared at him.

"Are we going to change something or just repeat it again?" Naruto explained.

"Of course I want to change something, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gazed at her fiancé.

"Hn." He nodded. "Okay but now..."

Naruto's stomach growled as Sakura laughed and Naruto puffed his cheeks. "Wow Naruto.." Sakura laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Can we eat something? I'm starving!" He yelled "Hai hai!" Sakura giggled at him. "Come on! Let's go to Ichiraku since I haven't eaten anything this morning because I was busy looking at my old self this morning." He whined as Sakura and Sasuke chuckled at his ramble.

"Okay!" She cheered as they followed Naruto to Ichiraku.

"So you changed your appearance huh?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Actually yeah... Do you like it?" She looked up at him as he chuckled. "Do I look bad?" Sakura pouted.

"No... You look more beautiful than ever." He grabbed her hand.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Aw! Come on you guys I'm starving! Can you two walk faster?!" Naruto whined.

"Okay, Okay!" Sakura yelled as they ran to him and began to eat.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**And... it's DONE! Yay! So did you like it? Did you? Did you? Please say yes! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ! and as you know this is my new Username... I just wanted to fix all of my story... it's all suck...Well... Once Again PLEASE REAVIEW!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holla!**

**I'm bored ... and tired... sorry for the late update, I'm glad I can update this again... So sorry if I update late, I was very busy with life, my boyfriend, friends, and school. I missed my family, but I can't visit them because I still in school, and have lots of work. I was sick for a few days ... I've a headache, and a high fever again ... poor me ...BUT I'm getting better now ... PLEASE REVIEW ... er ... PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY!**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Meet Kaka-sense, Again!**

After Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura finished their food, they went back to the academy and entered the class room. A few hours later the other teams had already left with their sensei's'. It was just the three of them in the room. Knowing their sensei was going to be pretty late, Naruto decided to sleep on the floor as Sakura and Sasuke sat by a desk.

"Mou, mou ... Why's Kaka-sensei always late?" Sakura pouted while her chin was leaning to the desk

Sasuke sat in front of her. "Hn, who knows?" He lifted his shoulders and leaned into his chair while crossing his arms. Sakura smirked at him as he sweat dropped.

"Sakura...why are you smirking?" Sasuke frowned at his fiancée.

"No particular reason." She smiled at him. Suddenly, she stood up and walked towards him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, feeling a little nervous.

She lifted up his chin so he was looking in her eyes. He saw something in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun..." she said seductively, he gulped.

"W-what?" He looked at her and tried to look away but he couldn't, so he just closed his eyes. "Sasuke-kun? Why did you close your eyes?" Sakura asked.

"You want to kiss me right?" Sasuke open his eyes and blushed as she giggled.

"Silly Sasuke-kun... I just wanted to ask if there was something in my eyes... but if you want me to kiss you, I will kiss you." Sakura grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

She giggled and was about to walk away when Sasuke pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips hungrily. She gasped and Sasuke shoved his tongue into her mouth which made Sakura moan softly. She pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss and shoved her tongue to touch his as he sucked her tongue and she moaned louder.

"I love you." Sasuke muttered, pulling away and connecting his forehead to hers.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled and kissed his cheek. Sasuke smirked and kissed her lips again, letting his kisses trail down to her neck and shoulder as she moaned again. Sasuke kissed her lips again as she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer to her. After a few minutes of making out Sakura pulled away and Sasuke growled at her.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her and then smirked at the marks on her neck.

"Why... are you smirking?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke chuckled and gave her a kunai to look at her neck as she gasped and punched his head.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled. "Look! What have you done?" Sakura pouted at him. She's making sure that her hair was covering the marks.

"Hn." Sasuke was about to kiss her again but Sakura stopped him with her hand.

"No...no more kisses for you mister." Sakura shook her head and got off from his lap.

"Just control your hormones Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei will be here any minute now." Sakura said the words gently as she fixed her clothes and hair as he pouted at her.

"Come on Naruto wake up!" The pink haired girl bent down to Naruto and shook his body but he didn't move as Sasuke poked his head with his leg.

"Dobe wake up!" Sasuke growled, still mad that Sakura didn't want to make out with him.

"One minute again Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke eyes and lips twitched.

"Dobe...!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto turned to his other side in reply. Sasuke sighed when he got an idea."Dobe, there's free ramen!" He yelled into his ears as he got up away from Naruto.

Naruto jolted up "Where?! Ramen!" The blond yelled and looked around the place. "Teme! You lied to me!" he yelled and pointed at Sasuke.

"Hn, just shut it dobe, Kakashi will be here any minute." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Hmph, fine." Naruto sat on the ground and looked away as Sakura giggled at them.

'They are so never going to change.' Sakura chuckled as the door banged open revealing a silver haired man standing by the edge of the door frame and looked at them as if waiting for them to say something stupid. But, they just sat in there, looking at him with a bored face.

"Hm let's see... my first impression of this team so far...I don't like you guys.. and there's... a blond, loud, stupid, goofy looking boy... next is... a pink haired girl...weird... and last is a chicken butt haired boy who is an emo... what a wonderful team... not exactly." He said.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as Sakura put a hand on her hair to make sure it looked alright.

"My hair is not weird! It's normal you know!" Sakura pouted.

"And I'm not an emo and my hair does not look like a chicken's butt!" Sasuke sent him a death glare.

"Whatever... just meet me at the rooftop." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That Kakashi-sensei never changes." Naruto pouted.

"Hey, lets all race to the top!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned while Sasuke just nodded. The three of them jumped out of the window and focused their chakra to climb up on the wall when Sakura suddenly stopped and did a hand seal which made her disappear. She landed in front of Kakashi who's surprised on how well she could control her chakra. He was about to say something when Sasuke and Naruto landed two feet away from them.

"No fair! You cheated Sakura-chan! You used a hand seal!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him "I'm not cheating... I'm just using my brain Naruto." Sakura grinned before she sitting on the steps.

"You are so going to pay for that." Sasuke said.

"With what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up to him.

"You don't want to know honey." Sasuke whispered into her ear as she shivered as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and Naruto sat beside Sasuke grinning.

"Okay... Let's introduce yourself to me." Kakashi stared at them with a bored face.

"What do you want to know about us?" Naruto looked back at him.

" Let's see... how about…. your likes and dislikes…. dreams for the future, hobbies and stuff like that." Kakashi suggested.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first Sensei?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah Kaka- I mean... Yeah Sensei you should introduce yourself first right? You look suspicious." Sakura sweat dropped as Sasuke and Naruto eyes' widened.

'Weird... how in the world does she know my name? Oh well whatever.' Kakashi thought.

"Ohh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Well, I have lots of hobbies." He said dryly.

"Hmph... same old Kakashi-sensei... All we learned is... his name." Sakura whispered and the three of them sweat dropped.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." Kakashi looked to Naruto.

"Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like-wait no! I LOVE! A cup of ramen! And hanging out with my so-called brother and sister!" Naruto grinned as Sakura and Sasuke smiled. Kakashi frowned.

"I mean them." Naruto pointed at Sakura and Sasuke as Kakashi nodded. "I dislike...waiting three minutes for the cup of ramen to cook, a snake, and someone..." He said while clenching his fists along with Sasuke and Sakura.

'Who are they talking about?' Kakashi wandered in his mind.

"My dream is to surpass the Hokage and then... have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence. And to marry a certain girl." He spoke while daydreaming about Hinata.

'He's grown in an interesting way...' Kakashi thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Hobbies... pranks i guess?" He muttered.

'I see.' Kakashi rubbed his head and sweat dropped. "Next." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like tomatoes, going on dates with my girlfriend and hanging out with my so-called brother and my girlfriend. I dislike boys getting close to my girlfriend and hitting on her and looking at her the wrong way except Naruto but if he ever hits on her I will definitely kill him..." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto who had started to sweat. "My hobbies are training and learning new jutsus... my dream is to kill four people with my teammates and to restore my clan." He smirked and kiss Sakura's head.

'Four people?I know only one person but who are the other three?' Kakashi thought. "Let's move on to our one and only female of our team." Kakashi looked at Sakura as she nodded in reply.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like reading medical books, hanging out with Sasuke-kun and Naruto..." She smiled at the smirking boy beside her. "I hate fangirls with every viber in my life." She clenched her fist and a dark aura surrounded her.

'Phew... I'm glad I'm not the one on her list.' The boys sweat dropped.

"My hobbies... are learning new jutsus and my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun in the future and to surpass Tsunade-sama." She said coolly as if it was an easy dream. But actually it was as she had already surpassed Tsunade-sama and she was already engaged with Sasuke.

'W-what? Surpass Tsunade-sama?She said it like it was a really easy thing to do... that girl... well at least she is not like the other girls who focus on boys and looks. Instead she wants to become a strong kunoichi.' Kakashi thought.

"Okay... We will start our first mission tomorrow where we are going to do something together." Kakashi stood up from the railing.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"Survival training." Kakashi sighed.

"Eh? Survival training? That's so boring... we already did enough training in the ninja academy!" Naruto pretended to complain.

"Don't complain." Kakashi chuckled.

"Why?" Sakura looked at him.

"I will tell you something..." Kakashi muttered.

"Okay..." Sakura and the others nodded.

"From twenty seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as genins and the rest who can't will be sent back to the academy. This training is preparing you for a difficult exam with a failure percentage of seventy percent." Kakashi stared at them seriously as they looked at him while yawning. Kakashi sweat dropped at his team. "What? You are not scared?" Kakashi questioned.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure we will pass that stupid survival training, we're an Anb-" Naruto said as Sakura smacked him.

"Ow ... What was that for?" Naruto whined

"Nothing ... I just want to do it anyway" Sakura said glaring at him

"Oh ... OH!"

"Yes... oh" Sakura said

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I forgot it"

"Stupid dobe"

"Shut it Teme"

"Hn"

'_What's up with this kids?' _Kakashi thought

"You call this survival stupid?" Kakashi asked

"Yep"

"We'll see about that later" Kakashi said

"Can't wait" Naruto said

"If you insist..." Kakashi sighed "I will meet you guys tomorrow at the training field, bring all of your shinobi tools and remember don't eat breakfast or you will throw up later on... bye." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Bye." Sakura smiled at him before he disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Anddd It's DONE... well actually i still have a long way to go ... I still wondering about the epic ending :P I love epic ending but no character death 'cause that'll be too epic. My fever is gotten better now ... PLEASE REVIEW, if you do I will get better faster. ... Gah ... Screw doing my work ... my head is going to pop if I didn't take a break ... ****by the way THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**I finished fixing this story! Hope you like it! I LOVE YOU GUYS! BY THE WAY THE CONJURING IS SOOOOO SCARY! I HATE IT ! SIGH! PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE OKAY! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY... SO ... ENJOYYY**

**Warning: **OCC Character!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner/ her/himself_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Abillity Test**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stares blankly at the sky after Kakashi disappear. Sakura hugged her knee and buried her face in it. Suddenly she looks up and looked at her two teammates. They notice Sakura's stare and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Naruto asked

"I was wondering ..." Sakura mumbled.

"About?" Sasuke asked while sneaking his hand around her curve.

"About our power... I was wondering if we have the same strength and abillity like the future" Sakura said, resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I was wondering about that too ..." Naruto nodded.

"Yea ..." They all nodded and thinking for a minute until Sasuke spoke.

"In my opinion maybe we didn't have our future power, because ... I didn't have any curse seal and I think we don't have chakra and stamina like we used to... because we are genin... So we have to work on our, strength, stamina, chakra and jutsu" Sasuke explain.

Sakura and Naruto's mouth dropped and their eyes went wide. "I can't believe it ... Teme has expanded his dictionary" Naruto said as Sasuke glared at his best friend.

"That was the longest words you have ever done before..." Sakura said while nodding.

"Whatever" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"So now what-"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke's head snapped to the screaming sound and give them a 'WTF' looks.

"HOLY COW!" Naruto yelled.

"FANGIRLS ATTACK! RUN FOR YOUR PRECIOUS LIFE NARUTO!" Sakura yelled and run off with Naruto trailing behind her "Oi! Don't leave me ! HOLY SHIT!" Sasuke yelled as he runs away as fast as he can run in his entire life.

Sakura and Naruto turned into an alley and hide in there.

"Are we good?" Sakura said panting "I hope so" Naruto said while leaning to the alley's walls.

"EH? SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh my god! We left him!" Naruto yelled

"For the love of my mother! Why didn't you bring him?" Sakura yelled

"He is your boyfriend! Not mine!" Naruto said defending himself.

"Kyaa!"

"SASU-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN! MARRY ME!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Naruto! They are coming, prepare yourself!" Sakura said as Naruto nodded. When they spotted Sasuke Naruto grab him and covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand. Sakura looked at the passing crowd and sighed "They're gone" Sakura nodded. "Finally!" Naruto sighed.

"Dobeft! Letf meft goft! (Dobe let me go)" Sasuke said or should we said muffling.

"Sorry teme!" Naruto said, grinning sheepishly and let Sasuke go.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"What do you think woman?" Sasuke grumble

"Well, excuse me for asking nicely" Sakura said turning around

"Teme, look what have you done?" Naruro said rolling his blue eyes

"Hn, I was just kidding Sak" Sasuke said

"Hn" Sakura grunted

'_Did she just grunted like __**me?' **_

"Oh no! You stained my pure Sakura-chan with your lack of words teme!" Naruto said, dramatically

"_Your _Sakura-_chan_ you said?" Sasuke growled

"I-i mean, Your Sakura-chan" Naruto said laughing nervously

"Hn, Sakura come on-"

"OH MY GOS! SASUKE-KUN!"

"Great one more fangirl" Sakura muttered sarcastically as Naruto hide behind her _'Please let me live!' _ Naruto thought repeatedly

"SA-SU-KE-KUN!" a blonde haired girl suddenly tackled him to the ground

"Ino ... Don't just tackle people around ... you troublesome woman" Shikamaru said muttering the last parts.

"What ever lazy ass" Ino said sticking her tongue out.

"Great, look who we got here? A pig and a smart ass?" Sakura said looking at them with a bored eyes

"What are you doing with _my _Sasuke-kun, bilboardbrow?" Ino asked rolling her eyes.

"Get off of him Pig, I'm not in the mood to fight with useless thing like you" Sakura said

"Whatever" Ino rolled her eyes again

"She means it Ino" Sasuke said

"Yep" Naruto said nodding

"I don't care, what can she possibly do? Expands her forehead?" Ino laughed

" Oh it's nothing ... I am just going to beat you like THIS!" Sakura said while punch the wall behind her and it's shattered into a million pieces.

"What . The . Hell?" Ino said as Shikamaru looked at her in amaze

"Your option is , run for your life or wait here while I beat you up? How's that sound? Good right?" Sakura smirked as they all flinched except Sasuke who's already get used to it."Ino gets the hell off from the Uchiha" Shikamaru said

"I will not" Ino insisted

"If that's what you want" Sakura said punching her in the face as Ino thrown into the nearby wall.

"That was just the half but if you want more, I will give you" Sakura said

"Fine, I'll go" Ino said wiping the corner of her mouth

"Shika, help me up" Ino said as Shikamaru just rises an eyebrow

"Please?" Ino huffed as Shikamaru nodded and get her on her feet. Shikamaru put Ino's hand around his shoulder and disappears from Team 7.

"Someone just have a bad mood today" Naruto teased

"Shut up" Sakura said sulking.

"Teme, fix it" Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want me to do ?" Sasuke grumbled

"I don't know ... maybe GO APOLOGIZE TO HER?" Naruto said the last part loudly.

"Come on Sakura, I was just kidding"

"I don't care Uchiha"

'_**Uh-oh She is MAD baby!'**_

'_What the fuck? What the hell's are you?'_

'_**Your inner? Self conscious?'**_

'_I hate you already'_

'_**I hate you too, for making my Sakura-chan mad'**_

'_Your Sakura-chan, she is mine!'_

'_**She called your last name, so she hates you and then she didn't want to marry you then I'll be out and marry her instead'**_

'_She will not do that'_

'_**Try her'**_

'_Shut up, you're making me crazy!'_

'_**Yea Uchiha whatever'**_

"TEME! ARE YOU DEAF?" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear

"I will be, if you keep yelling" Sasuke said holding his ear

"APOLOGIZE TO HER TEME! I didn't want to have another headache" Naruto said

"Hn, Sakura I'm sorry"

"Does that hurt to apologize?" Sakura pouted

"Hn" Sasuke grumbled while putting his hand around her.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to the training ground!" Naruto yelled

* * *

"Okay now ... No cheating okay?" Sakura said

"Hn"

"Yea 'ttebayo" Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Okay then ..."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan Sasuke-teme... I will go easy on you guys" Naruto said

"You should worry about your stupid ass Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"BOYS! Do you want me to crush your face to stop you guys?" Sakura rolled her eyes

"No thanks!" Naruto shake his head rapidly

"Let's spar ..." Sakura muttered while tightening her forehead protector in her forehead.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto's clones appeared as they start to attack Sakura and Sasuke "Dobe" Sasuke muttered and start to kill the clones "Ōkashō" Sakura punch the ground as it cracked (A/N: I guess?) and Naruto clones disappear "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as some fire came out from his mouth and burn most of the clones.

_'Shit.. Oh well... I will attack Sakura-chan now'_ The real Naruto run to Sakura and attack her from behind and punch her as she flew but suddenly it's puffed away _'Shit! Where is she?' _Naruto looks around as a hand grabs his leg and drown him to the ground (A/N: I don't know what it mean... oh well whatever) "Sakura-chann!" Naruto whined as Sakura looks down at him and stick her tongue out "Now... to find Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered

"Looking for me babe?" a voice came behind her as she back off and threw some smoke bomb "You can't hide Sakura" Sasuke muttered Sakura appeared behind him and focused on her chakra "gotcha" Sakura grinned and punch him as he flew to a tree big tree"Ouch... you don't have to punch that hard you know" Sasuke rubbed his back "Sorry" Sakura rubbed the back of her head "Hn" Sasuke sighed as he tried to get up "Oi! Oi! How about me? Get me out!" Naruto struggled "Oh yea! Sorry Naruto" Sakura grinned

Sakura stomped her feet and pull Naruto hair as he came out from the ground (A/N: if you watch Avatar the legend of Aang you will know what did I mean :D) "There Sakura let go of his hair as Naruto's head fell to the ground "Ittai!" Naruto yelled "That's hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled "Hn" Sakura rolled her eyes "TEME! Look what have you done to Sakura-chan! you are a bad example" Naruto sit up and pouted "Shut it Dobe" Sasuke leaned to the tree

"Okay... it's proven that we have our future power... now... come here both of you, let me heal you guys" Sakura look at them both as they obey her. Sakura healed Sasuke's back and Naruto's back then she panted "You okay?" Sasuke look at her "Yeah... it's just-" Sakura fell down "Sakura-chan" Naruto sighed "She did it again didn't she?" Naruto added "Hn, she used too much chakra" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So teme, we will stay in your house okay?" Naruto demanded

"Why's it must be my house?"

"Because it's big and nice?" Naruto muttered

"Fine" Sasuke sighed

"Okay then! I will bring my stuff to yours okay? See ya Later!" Naruto said but stopped by Sasuke

"You have to bring Sakura's stuff too, all of it and don't even think about looking at it" Sasuke threaten

"How the hell did I do that?" Naruto whined

"Just figured that out yourself, just do it I don't care" Sasuke said while he brings Sakura bridal style and walk off to his house. Naruto grumbled but eventually packed his stuff in on one big bag and then go to Sakura's to grab hers.

* * *

Sasuke slowly slid the cover to Sakura's body and kissed her forehead softly. He sighed and walks out of the room and hear the door banged. He cursed under his breath and open the door only to reveal a breathless blonde while his hand carrying 4 big bags.

"What's up with you and those big bags?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"This is because of you Teme! Look at this! I needed 3 big bags teme! Do you hear me?! 3 big bags to carry all of her stupid stuff meanwhile I just needed 1 big bag for ALL of my stuff!" Naruto grumbled at the bored looking Uchiha.

"Shut up, just go in" Sasuke growled as Naruto walk in then Sasuke close the door.

"Come on" Sasuke said while walking to upstairs with Naruto trailing him from behind.

"This is your room, don't break anything, remember that" Sasuke said

"Yea, yea" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Here's Sakura-chan's stuff, bye!" Naruto said while handing him the bag and walk into the room then close it.

"Stupid dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I heard that, teme" Naruto yelled

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he walk to his and Sakura's room. When he opens the door he sees an empty bed and start to panic. "Sakura?" He said and sighed when he heard 'I'm here' from downstairs and walk to the sound.

Sasuke smirked when he sees Sakura cooking a bacons and eggs. He kissed her neck, buried his head in it and inhale her strawberry scent. "Hey, Sasu-kun" Sakura said while turning her head to peck the boy.

"I always like it when you're making dinner" Sasuke murmured while putting his chin on the top of her head. He slid his arm around her slender body and hears her giggles. "Really?" Sakura asked smiling softly

"Hn, I love everything about you" Sasuke said

"Me too, but I must finish cooking first. Here much some tomatoes while you wait" Sakura said while handing him a plate of sliced tomatoes.

"You know me too well, babe" Sasuke said kissing her cheek and go to the diner to eat his tomatoes. "NARUTO! DINER IS READY! I MAKE YOU A RAMEN TODAY!" Sakura yelled as Naruto runs to downstairs.

"Really?" He asked eagerly

"Yep, now behave nicely and sit down by the table with Sasuke-kun, and then I'll hand you your foods" Sakura said

"Okay 'ttebayo" Naruto nodded and walk to the table and sat on the chair. Sakura smiled and handed Sasuke his bacons and eggs with lots of tomatoes and tea, for Naruto she give him a big bowl of Ramen and tea then put her dinner and sat on the table as the mumbled 'Ittadakimash' then starts to eat.

"I'm full!" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke said while sipping his tea

"Your food is the best Sakura-chan, well Hinata-chan's cooking is good but yours are the best! You are like a mother" Naruto grinned as Sakura giggled

"Teme is lucky to have you" Naruto said nudging Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke said not denying it.

"So What are we going to do?" Sasuke look at his team

"About what?" Sakura asks

"Haku and Zabusa" Naruto muttered "Oh yeah!" Sakura grinned "And about-" Sakura cut him off "Wait" Sakura do some hand seal as the windows and doors closed hard "You may continue" Sakura nodded "How did you did that?" Naruto look at her "I'm the only one who knows that" Sakura put a finger on her mouth "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto whined

"What is our plan?" Sakura look at them

"Like we says we will to change the future... and not repeat it" Naruto looks very serious

"Yes you are right... but then did we have to kill Haku and Zabusa? I mean... they are actually a good guy" Naruto added

"It's easy, we will just let them live" Sakura said

"Yea" Sasuke nodded

"Okay ... so we aren't going to kill them?" Naruto asked

"Well, we will injure them a little but not kill them okay?" Sakra asked as Naruto and Sasuke nodded

"Okay ! Problems are solved! I will go to sleep now, bye teme, bye Sakura-chan. Goodnight you two" Naruto grinned as he went to the upstairs

Sakura just smiles and pick up the plates. She walks toward the sink and wash the dishes. Sasuke sighed and looked at her young fiancee then walk up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"You can do the dishes tomorrow, you're tired already" Sasuke said

"Mmnn ... I can't deny it" Sakura said while turning off the water.

"Can you carry me to upstairs" Sakura grinned as Sasuke pick her up bridal style. Sakura blushed but grinned at him. Sasuke set her on her feet when they reach the room. "IS that my bags?" Sakura said pointing at the bags

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"You took it for me?" Sakura asked

"Dobe did" Sasuke said

"Oh well, I'll change my clothes okay" Sakura said while grabbing some clothes and about to walk until Sasuke spoke "You can change here you know... we already see each other naked" Sasuke smirked "You wish" Sakura rolled her eyes and blushed then go to the bathroom.

Sakura gets out of the bathroom wearing her, pink tank top and black shorts. She put her ninja clothes above her bag and looked at her fiancee.

"Aren't you going to change?" Sakura asked as Sasuke stripped himself and leaving only his boxer.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked while lying on the bed.

"You damn straight I do" Sakura said blushing

"Come" Sasuke said while patting the bed as Sakura crawled to the bed. Sakura rested her head on his chest as he caresses her hair. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun, I love you" Sakura said pecked his lips. "Night Sak, I love you too" Sasuke said kissing the top of her head as they fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woah ... I'm beat! Don't forget to review this ... I love you guys always and thanks for reading this :) I will update soon adn don't forget to vote on my poll**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY YA!**

** How are you guys doing? Sorry for the late update XD you know I was busy with live :) So ... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS and PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL IN MY PROFILE! I BEG YOU ALL! I WAS SO BUSY UNPACKING MY THINGS! GAH! I'M TIRED! WELL HOPE YOU LIKE THSI STORY ! Ehm ... Well let's get this story started XD ENJOY XD**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Survival Test With Kaka-sensei**

_**RING!**_

A pink haired girl slammed the clock to the walls and snuggle closer to the boy next to her. The raven boy twitched a little and tightening his grip on the girl but still asleep. A few minutes later Sasuke open his eyes and looked at his wall clock, he sat up and looked down at his fiancee sleeping form. Sasuke poke her as she rubbed her eyes. Sakura groaned and look up to the clock and then look at her fiancee.

"The hell? It's 4.15 in the morning Sasuke-kun. What do you want from me early in the morning?" She asked

"Hn, we're training today Sakura, go take a bath, I'll wake the dobe up" Sasuke said calmly

"Oh gosh ... I FORGOT ABOUT THE TRAINING!" Sakura yelled and run to the bathroom.

"Go take a proper bath okay? I don't want my future wife smells" Sasuke smirked

"SHUT UP" Sakura yelled

Sasuke smirked again and walk out to Naruto's room. Sasuke banged the door and sighed when he didn't receive any sound. "DOBE! GET YOUR LAZY UP !" Sasuke yelled "THE HELL TEME! IT'S STILL TOO EARLY, LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!" Naruto yelled "We've training to do, stupid" Sasuke said and smirked when he heard a loud crash and a door slammed. He walks back to Sakura and see her already in her clothes (A/N: It's her outfit in Naruto sippuden)

"You already dressed? Damn" Sasuke sighed

"Why must you be a prevent Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blushed

"Hn, just for you Tenshi" Sasuke smirked

"Baka, I warm up the bath so you could take a bath. I'll go downstairs to make us breakfast" Sakura said while grabbing her bag.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

Sakura sighed and walk downstairs and prepared their breakfast. A few minutes later Sakura's finished prepared their food and table, she heard a loud footsteps and sighed.

'CRACK' 'CRASH'

"OOOPS... DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING" Naruto yelled

"HOW DARE YOU DOBE" Sasuke yelled

"SORRY TEME" Naruto yelled

"I WILL KILL YOU DOBE" Sasuke yelled

"I SAID I'M SORRY YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled

Sakura twitched and yelled "HEY YOU ASSHOLES! COME DOWN HERE IN THIS SECOND AND STOP FIGHTING, IF NOT I'LL BURN YOUR ASS INTO A CRISP" After that her two teammates stood in front of her looking at her breathlessly.

"Sakura-chan, I beg you ... don't burn my smoking hot ass into a crisp!" Naruto said kneeling

"Che, your ass's not smoking hot at all, dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He walks up to Sakura and pecked her lips.

"Shut it teme" Naruto grumbles

"Naruto, will you shut up? Now sit down and eat" Sakura said as she put some bowl in front each of them and they began to eat.

* * *

"Come on, let's race to the train ground" Sakura said after they get out of Sasuke's house

"You're on"

"Hn"

"No cheating, just an average run, no chakra okay?" Sakura said as they all nodded.

"Ready, Set, and GO" Naruto yelled as the three of them run into the training field. Sasuke arrive first, then Sakura followed by Naruto. Naruto collapses to the ground and panted same as Sakura who's more breathless than Naruto.

"Damn, I lose to Sakura-chan" Naruto grumbled between his panting.

"Che, dobe you're always lose against anyone" Sasuke rolled his eyes and bent down to his Fiancee.

"Is he there yet?" She asked

"Nope" Naruto said

"Stupid Kaka-sensei" Sakura grunted

"Hn" Sasuke nodded and kiss her forehead.

"We're really going to beat his sorry ass" Naruto said

"Hell yeah we must" Sakura nodded

"Anyway ... do you want to read other people minds?" Sakura asked

"Sure ! it'll be cool!" Naruto nodded

"Hn" Sasuke said as Sakura formed a hand sign.

_'Can you guys hear me?' _Sakura thought

'_Yep' _Naruto nodded

_'Sasuke-kun?'_

_'Hn' _Sasuke nodded.

"Cool" Naruto said.

"Anyway I have a plan to beat Kaka-sensei up" Sakura said as she explain her plan to her teammates. When she's done, they lay down to the grass.

Suddenly there's some smoke appears and they rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Hi fellows. Good morning." Kakashi said while waving his hand

"You're Late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled and pointed at him "A black cat crossed my path, so-" Kakashi stop talking when he heard them growl then coughed "Ah... let's move on..." Kakashi walk toward the lodge and placed a clock "Alarm set at 12 PM." Kakashi said as he press the button.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." Kakashi said as he held the bells "Whoever can't will have no lunch and I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of your face" Kakashi said, pointed at the three lodge "But... why are there only two bells?'' Sakura asked

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log" Kakashi grinned behind his mask "That person-" Kakashi cut off by Naruto's voice "God, just get this test started already" Naruto whined

_'Didn't he worried?'_Kakashi thought

"Alright we're going to start... ready... go!" Kakashi yelled as they disappeared. Kakashi close his eye and try to find their chakra.

"Yosh, everyone is hidden nicely, except ..." Kakashi muttered

"Oi! Old man, Let's fight" Naruto said

_'Here we go again... Naruto no-Baka'_Sakura thought

_'Just leave him to me'_Naruto thought smirking.

_'Well good luck to you dobe'_ Sasuke said with a mocking sound

_'Whatever Teme'_Naruto rolled his eyes

"Ninja fighting lesson #1... Taijutsu" Kakashi muttered as he pulled a book.

"Ne, Ne ... Why Did you take out a book?'' Naruto pretends to look confused

"Why? I got curious about how the story is going to develop" Kakashi muttered while reading

"Big mistake, old man" Naruto smirked

"Old man? – What the hell?" Kakashi said when Naruto suddenly appears behind him with his grin. Kakashi hit Naruto as he disappears into a smoke _'Shoot, Shadow Clone Jutsu? When did he, how did he? Holy shit this kid isn't normal at all' _Kakashi thought. Sakura giggled, Sasuke smirked and Naruto pouted when they hear Kakahsi's thought.

"Hehe... Taken by surprise aren't we?" Naruto snickered before attacking Kakashi

"Nice work Naruto, but not enough to defeat me" Kakashi said from behind

"The hell?" Naruto yelled looking at his back

'_Stupid dobe, falling for that old tricks again' _

'_Well excuse me for not being a smart ass like you'_

'_Stupid dobe' _

'_Shut up Teme'_

'_NARUTO ! Behind you!'_

Naruto snapped out from his thought and looked behind him. Kakashi grinned behind his mask with a rope, he tied Naruto's leg to the tree branch. "What the heck? What are you doing? HEY LET ME GO! KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU MEANIE!" Naruto whined

'_Stupid dobe, falling for a stupid trap' _ Sasuke thought rolling his eyes

'_Shut it' _Naruto thought

"Ja ne, I want to catch up with your teammates" Kakashi said waving at him and disappear from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sight. Sasuke smirked and disappear to his spot. Sakura closed her eyes and sense Kakashi's chakra not so far from her. She inhales and exhale her breath _'And he appears in_

_3 ..._

_2 ..._

_1 ...'_

"Sakura, Behind you" Kakashi said

'_Ha! He fell for it! Eat that old man!' _Naruto thought

Sakura hides her smirk and look behind her frantically "AHHH!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi smirked and disappears into a tree branch and quickly perform a hand sign as some leave flew around Sakura. "What was that? Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei? What's going on? Eh? Eh?" Sakura said looking around.

"Ninja fighting lesson #2 ... Genjutsu!" Kakashi muttered while bent down to the branch.

'_Bring it on old man! SHANNARO!'_

'_No need to be so eager, Sakura-chan' _

'_Yeah, yeah. Sasuke-kun are you in your position?'_

'_Hn'_

"Sa-Sakura, he-help me ..." 'Sasuke' Said. Sakura looked back and screamed out loud, enough for Sasuke to hear. _'Nice voice Sakura-chan' _Naruto thought sarcastically _'It was nice, indeed.' _ Sasuke thought _'Gee, thanks' _Sakura thought with the same sarcasm as she collapses.

"Woah... Maybe I overdid it, but come on ... at least she had to notice if it's real or not" Kakashi sighed and walk to Sakura's body. Kakashi poke her body and it turned into a lodge "Fuck, she used Kawarimi Jutsu." Kakashi said as he stand up.

"Missed me?" Sakura said, appearing above him; upside down. Kakashi stumbled back and looked up to Sakura. _'When did she learn to climb a tree without her hand?' _Kakashi thought. Sakura smirked and get down on her feet.

"Let's fight Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Sounds fun" Kakashi said putting away his book. _'I underestimate her' _Kakashi thought

"What? You're not going to read your book again?" Sakura said

"Nah, let's get serious"

"You're on" Sakura said as she appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes went wide _'She's fast' _

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled while punching the ground. Kakashi taken back by this and jumped into a branch._'The hell? How did she? When did she? Where did she learn that?' _Kakashi thought. "Really ... this kid needs a serious rehabilitation" Kakashi sighed

Kakashi smirked and throw some kunai at her. The Kunai reach Sakura the Kunai flew through her;'Sakura' turned into a water. Kakashi cursed and about to run but stopped by Sakura "HA! Going somewhere?" Sakura said while infusing some chakra to her fist "Er ..." Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly as Sakura punch him to the spot where Sasuke's already waiting for them.

"Yo, Kakashi ... having fun?" Sasuke smirked

"Well ... I'll give him to you Sasuke-kun. Have fun!" Sakura grinned as she sat down. Sasuke smirked at Kakashi who's glaring at Sakura. Kakashi threw her some kunai but she easily avoids them without even trying.

"Lame" Sakura said

"Agreed" Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and prepared to fight. Sasuke smirked and disappear, Kakashi's eyes went wide again and looked around.

"Where's he?" Kakashi said

"Behind you" Sasuke said as Kakashi turned around and see ...nothing

"My bad, above" Sasuke said as Kakashi look up to Sasuke who's forming a hand sign. Kakashi squinted his eyes and tried to look at the hand sign. _'Shit, I better-' _"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" Sasuke said as he breath out some fire. _'What the? He's a genin and heck, a genin aren't suppose to perform that Jutsu' _Kakashi thought as he covered his face from the fire. Sasuke and Sakura sneaking behind Kakashi and grab the bells.

"What?" Kakashi looked back and greeted by Sakura's grinning face

"I got one" Sakura said grinning

"Hn" Sasuke said while showing him the bell.

"Yosh! You two're amazing. Let's go to Naruto." Kakashi starts to walk followed by Sakura and Sasuke behind him.

Naruto's stomach began to growl and Sakura threw him a glare "You've eaten this morning you idiot" Sakura whispered "But I'm still hungry" Naruto said as Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi looked at his blonde student "You're hungry eh?" Kakashi said "Mm-hmm" Naruto nodded as Sakura smacked him "Ittai" Naruto whispered.

"Anyway, the result of this training is ... Well, Sakura and Sasuke had passed ... And Naruto didn't but don't worry you don't have to return to the Academy" Kakashi paused waiting for Naruto to whine but instead he receive a raise an eyebrow from them, motioning him to continue. "Instead you should quit from being a Ninja" Kakashi added.

"Mm-hm? Well, I guess we're going" Sakura said

"Where to?" Kakashi said

"Home" Sasuke stated

"Why?"

"Naruto isn't going to be a Ninja anymore so we have no attention to continue" Sakura explain

"You're going with him?" Kakashi asked

"Hn, we're teammates and teammates stay together" Sasuke said

"Whenever is bad or good" Sakura added

Kakashi's eyes went wide but he smiles at them. He bowed and grinned "You all passed" Kakashi said "Really?" Naruto said "Yes" Kakashi nodded "HA! We passed dattebayo!" Naruto cheered "Thanks Kaka-sensei, we love you!" Sakura said while hugging Kakashi without noticing a certain Uchiha death glare. Kakashi sweat dropped and pulled back from Sakura

"T-that's enough Sakura, why don't you untie Naruto?" Kakashi said nervously as Sakura nodded

Sakura release Naruto and they hugged each other and laughed

"You guys are the first..." Kakashi stated.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at him confuse along with her two teammates. "People I had earlier were morons...who just listened to what I said. Ninja need to think beyond the normal... in the other world of ninjas, those who break the rules are scum, but those who don't take care or abandon their friends are even worse scum." Kakashi said "He's... he's kind of cool" Naruto said with some tear in his eyes

"The training ends here... everyone passes!" Kakashi yelled "Team 7 will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" Kakashi yelled again "Hai!" Sakura grinned "I did it dattebayo! I'm ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto yelled "Let's go home" Kakahsi said "Hey wait!" Sakura said as he turns around "Hm?" he looks at her "We will treat you some ramen!" Naruto yelled

"It's a thank you gift, for passing us" Sakura grinned as Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes "Okay.." Kakashi nodded as Naruto grabs his hand before pulling him away, Sakura entangle her hand with Sasuke and leaned into his shoulder.

"Like the old times" Sakura giggled

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as he leaned down and pecked her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey ... Gomen ... I updated it late :D I just hope you like this... well I write it in such a rush ... so ... i'm sorry for the missing words or grammars. Well, school's almost started so I must make my homeworks and my project. PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL ! ONEGAI! Well Thanks for reading this XD I LOVE YOU ALL ALWAYS XD JA NE! SEE YOU ALL SOON XD**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou**

**I'm done, I have already fixed this stupid story! please review ! I hope you like this story as much as I do! and I have nothing to say anymore, I have a guitar lesson and piano lesson gahhh... please vote on my poll I BEG YOU ALL ************And sorry for the lame story ... I have no talent at this ... maybe I will just stop writing story but no insults! I'm bored right now! GAHHHH! ... Uh... ... Huh ... Well enjoy this!**

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ... I don't really know ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, It's Just a Fanfic

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Important Mission! Heading to the Land of Wave!**

"..."

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B"

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C"

"..."

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A"

"You're slow Naruto" Kakashi said, while looking around the area.

"Yosh, Team 7 ... Huh? The target has moved!" Kakashi said while looking at the target

"Go after it!" Kakashi commanded

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto run towards the moving object. They hide in trees and looked at the object

"Yosh, there he is!" Naruto said, peeping from the tree

"What's your distance to the target?" Kakashi asked

"Five meters, and I'm ready to go" Naruto said

"Same as me" Sasuke said

"Me too" Sakura nodded

"Yosh! Let's move!" Kakashi ordered as they jumped out from their hideouts

"OREYAA!" Naruto yelled as they jumped to a ... cat? Naruto grabs the cat and hugged it.

"I got you 'ttebayo!" Naruto grinned

"Meow!" the cat yelled, trying to break free from Naruto's hug. Sakura giggled when Naruto and the cat fighting each other.

"Does the cat have a ribbon on his right ear? Are you sure it's out target, Tora" Kakashi asked as Sasuke smirked at Naruto and the cat

"It's sure is the target for sure" Sasuke said as he looked down at his best friend and his giggling girlfriend.

"Okay then, 'Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet' is complete" Kakashi said as Naruto stands up

"ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON?! 'TTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi stumbled back

* * *

"Oh, My Kawaii Tora-chan! I'm worried too sick about you" A fat woman yelled as he brings Tora into a bone crushing hug as Tora tried to break free.

"MEOW!" Tora yelled as he keeps struggling.

"Hehe ... I never get tired to see that cat being crushed. He deserves it for scratching my face! 'ttebayo" Naruto laughed as Sakura giggled

"You're still the same as before, Naruto" Sakura smiled as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Now, let's see ... Your next mission is ... Hmm... babysitting Yojyu-sama's son, grocery shopping in the neighbor village, helping dig out potato at-"

"Oh NO! No thanks for that stupid mission again!" Naruto said as he formed an 'X' sign with his hand

"I want something's more exciting ! Do I look stupid? NO! Choose something else!" Naruto said yelling

'_Tch, not again' _Sakura thought rolling her eyes

'_Stupid dobe and his stupid head' _Sasuke thought, smirking

'_Well excuse me for being stupid, teme!' _Naruto grumbled in his head.

'_Geez, I would've known that he'll do that sooner or later.' _Kakashi thought as he sighed. Sakura giggled, Sasuke smirking and Naruto pouted at Kakashi's thought.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked looking at his students

"Nothing" Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Are you stupid?! You're still on Genin's level! You need to start with the easy mission to gain experience!" Iruka yelled

"But! Our mission is too easy and sound stupid! It's boring me to death!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi smacked his head

"Ittai! Why did you do that? 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled

'_Ugh! He got me again! Why did I fall for that again?!' _Naruto though while holding his swollen head

'_Because you're amazingly stupid, dobe' _Sasuke thought, smirking

'_Shut up, Teme' _Naruto pouted

"Just cut it out Naruto" Kakashi said

"Naruto!" The Hokage yelled

"What is it, old fart?" Naruto said, muttering the last part. Luckily the Hokage didn't hear anything.

"It's looking like I need to explain to you what mission are" he said

"Listen, A lot of clients come to this village every day. They Request Thing from babysitting to assassinations. On the request list, a variety of requests is listed on it ..."

"And they're separated into ranks A, B, C and D According to the difficulty"

Request Mission :

Genin: C, and D Ranked

Chuunin: B and C Ranked

Jounin: A Ranked

Anbu: S Ranked

"We assign the higher mission to Ninjas with the proper abilities and if we complete the mission, we'll receive some fee from the clients. You guys just become a Genin, so D ranked mission is the best start for you" He explain as he looks down at Naruto "Eh?" He said as he looked at Naruto who's babbling about something.

"I had tonkotsu Ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat a miso Ramen later" Naruto said while his back facing the Hokage

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?!" The Hokage yelled

"Psh, as if" Naruto said rolling his eyes as Kakashi smack him once again

"I'm so sorry" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck

"At least give us a better mission than all of that crap you gave us!" Naruto whined _'Psh, we can finish this job in a flash with no scar at all' _Naruto thought

'_Agreed' _Sakura nodded

"Fine, if you insisted" The Hokage said sighing

'_HA! Eat that you old fart!' _Naruto smirked

'_Dobe' _Sasuke thought rolling his eyes

"You'll have a C ranked mission, you'll have to escort a certain person" The Hokage said

"Really? Who? Who? Nani? The feudal? Lord? Or a princess?" Naruto asked happily

"Don't get too jumpy, I'll introduce him to you" He said "You can come in now!" He yelled as the door slammed open revealing a drunk old man with a bottle of beer/ sake or something like that. Team 7 turned their head to the direction and smirked

'_Geez, I missed this old geezer so much' _Naruto though

'_Mm-hm' _Sakura smiled

'_Hn' _Sasuke ... hn-ned?

"What the? Are you kidding me? They're just a _Baka Gaki_!" He said with a drunken voice

"Anyway, what's up with that kid? He's the smallest and have an idiotic face, is he really a Ninja?" He added while looking at Naruto. Sakura giggled as Sasuke smirking with an amuse face. _'And there's the annoying insults' _Naruto thought, rolling his eyes.

"Stupid geezer! I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as he struggled from Kakashi who's holding his collar to prevent him from attacking the poor innocent old man.

"Are you an idiot?!" Kakashi grumbled

"He sure is an idiot" Sasuke said, smirking

"Shut up, teme" He said

"You can't kill him, we're suppose protect him not to kill him, idiot!" Kakashi said as Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples while Sasuke wrap his arm around Sakura's waist and smirking at his blonde best friend.

"Anyway, I'm Tazuna the bridge builders experts" The man said "Once we arrived, you'll have to protect me with your life while I tried to complete the bridge" Tazuna said

"Yea, yea whatever" Naruto said while putting his hand behind his head

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto yelled

"HAI!" Sakura said cheerily as Sasuke smirked

* * *

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto yelled "Ugh, shut up Naruto, you give me a headache" Sakura whined as she leaned her head to Sasuke's back."Dobe" Sasuke said "Sorry teme" Naruto grinned

"Are you sure, they're capable to protect my life?" Tazuna said

"Ahaha... I'm a Jounin so don't you worry about anything" Kakashi said

"Don't insult us you old geezer, I'm an awesome ninja you know" Naruto said "Am I right teme?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just raised his eyebrow as Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance. "I'm an awesome ninja right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said to the pinknette

"Shut your mouth Naruto" Sakura mumbled as she wrapped her arm around Sasuke's stomach.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto whined as Sasuke smirked and held Sakura's arm

"Are you guys done talking?" Kakashi asked

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"Okay then, let's move" Kakashi said

"Yosh" Naruto said happily. Sasuke looked back at his girlfriend and sighed

"Do you want me to carry you?" Sasuke asked

"That's so sweet of you, but no thanks I'm fine" Sakura said, smiling

"Are you sure? You look like you're gonna faint any moment

"Yeah Sasuke-"

Sakura's leg became weak and collapse to the ground. Sasuke sighed and put his bag in his front and bring Sakura on his back as she squeaked. Sakura struggled but stay still.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"Hn" Sasuke said as Sakura sighed in defeat. They walked to Kakashi and the other as Naruto walked towards them

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked

"Morning sickness for no reason" She said

"Are you pregnant? OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT? TEME! HOW DARE YOU!" Naruto yelled

"Shut up" Sakura said, blushing while she buried her face in Sasuke's neck

"Dobe, she is sick, leave her alone"

"Geez, fine. Get well soon Sakura-chan" He said as they went to Kakashi side. Sakura puts her chin on Sasuke's shoulder as she looked down at the puddle and sighed.

'_So she notices it' _Kakashi thought, smirking. The puddle turned into a Ninja as some chain wrapped around Kakashi's body and crushed him while some cloud covering him. "What the hell?" Tazuna said. "Hold her" Sasuke said as he put Sakura down "Sak, stay here" Sasuke said as she nodded.

"They'll be safe, right?" Tazuna asked

"Sure" Sakura nodded as she held her kunai just for safe. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the ninja while Naruto makes a clone and fight the ninja. "You're slow" Sasuke said as he hit the ninja from the back but it turned into a water. His head snapped to Sakura's side as his eyes wide open, he still worried about her, even though she's strong and has the intelligent. Sakura sighed and throw some senbon at the Ninja.

"Damn you!" The man said as he continues to charge at her. Sakura held his face in her hand and gripped it. Naruto smirked and punched his enemy in the face then tied it. "No, no, no! Please let me go!" He yelled as Sakura pushes him to a tree and he collapses. "Nice one Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. I enjoyed it" Kakashi said as they rolled their eyes. "Oi! Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi looked at him.

"Why didn't you help us?!" He asked

"You're having fun" Kakashi said as Naruto pouted

"Yosh , tied him up with his friend" Kakashi said as they tied them up together.

"Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you" Kakashi said

"These guys are chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter the cost." Kakashi added "How did they know our action?" One of the ninja asked looking at Sakura

"Easy, you're just amazingly stupid" Sakura said simply

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Use your brain moron, it haven't rain this week and today the sun brightly shining, how in the world a puddle exists? You're such a moron" Sakura mocked

"So why didn't you help them?" Tazuna asked Kakashi

"Geez, didn't you hear? She was having fun" Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

"And I need to know who was their target" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked

"In other word, were you being targeted, or somebody from our ninja group? But we haven't heard that you are targeted by ninjas. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like robbers and gangs" Kakashi said as Tazuna start to panic

"This is a mission that above B ranked you know and I can't risking my team-" Kakashi said

"It's Okay Kaka-sensei. This is just a simple mission to us" Sakura said calmly because GOD! She was the Anbu's Captain For goddess sake.

"What?" He asked

"I said it's okay, I would like to beat the crap from all of their asses" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"Yeah 'ttebayo" Naruto nodded

"Fine by me, but are you sure?" Kakashi sighed.

"Yep!" Sakura said as they all nodded

**_~ Somewhere in a deep forest ~_**

"What Do you mean by Failed?!" The man yelled

"I spend a lot of money to hire you all because I heard all of you were a skilled ninja!" He added

"Stop Complaining!" The masked man said

"Huh?!" The short rich man yelled as a sword fly to the front of his neck

"I'll use this decapitating 'Knife' and kill that guy." He said darkly

"Are you sure you all will be okay? It's look like the enemy has hired a really good ninja ...and since the demon brother failed, they'll be cautious, so it won't be easy..." The man said shakily

"Who do you think I am?" he snarled

"I, Momochi Zabuza, is called the demon of the hidden Village of Mist" He said Darkly

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay... done and oh gosh! 85 review?! I'm touched :'( I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHHH!THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY :) I will give you some hugs, kisses, winks, and cooties er ... I MEAN COOKIES! and CANDIESSS! ****And sorry if it suck and have a lot of grammars! I Love you all ... SO MUCHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Baka Gaki* = Stupid Brats**

**Desho?* = Right?**

**Love, Uehara . V . Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayou! **

**Long time no see, ne? Hahaha! My life was busy and I was focusing on my Bleach Fanfiction! Don't worry I'll update this once in a while, so don't you all worry! Well, Hope ya all like this! I haven't re-write it and i'll do it later! Enjoy this people!**

**Warning: **OCC Character!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner/ her/himself_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**The Assasin of the Mist **

"Sugoi ne! The mist is so thick, I can't even see a thing!" Sakura exclaim excitedly while leaning to Sasuke's shoulder "Aa" He nodded "God, Teme! Can you stop doing that stupid 'Aa' and replace it with 'yes', 'yeah' and 'sure'?!" Naruto grumbled "Shut up, Urusatonkachi" Sasuke said rolling his eyes "Now, now, Sasuke-kun... there's no need to be so mean to Naruto" Sakura scolded

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Really... I's curious about ...Since when did you two going out?" Kakashi asked

"Er... W-we..." Sakura shuttered while fidgeting her figer nervously

"You guys what?" Kakashi asked impatiently

"Since we graduated, why did you care?" Sasuke asked

"Sore wa nanimonai, I was just curious" Kakashi said

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"We should be able to see the bridge soon" Said the peddler "If we move along the side of the bridge, we will be at the Land of Wave" He added as they headed to something like bridge or something like that "Hm?" Naruto squinted his eyes trying to see what it is "It so HUGE 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled "Oi! Baka! Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught?" The peddler scoled "Basta-"

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! This friend of mine have a really big mouth, but no worries! He wouldn't bothered you again" Sakura said, glaring at Naruto _'Yell again and I'll break your bones, Naruto' _Sakura thought as Naruto shivered "It's fine, but if we get caught... we'll be in a deep shit" The man said as they all nodded

"Tazuna-san" Kakashi said as Tazuna lowered his head

"Before this boat landed, there's something I want to ask you" Kakashi said "Sorehanandesuka?" He asked "I want you to tell me about the person that want you to die and what his or her reason or we can easily call this mission off when we ashore, Tazuna-san" Kakashi said

"Fine... I'll tell you the detail if you insist" He said

"As you knew, this mission is most likely out of the description that I gave to your Hokage. An extremly dangerous and terrible person is after my life" He said "An extremly terrible man?" Naruto asked "Yes" He nodded "Who is it?" Sakura asked "Your Sensei should at least already heard his name.. marine transpotation billionaire Gatoh" He said, sighinng

"Eh? Gatoh? You mean the one from the Gatoh Company?" Kakashi said

"Yes, He's one of the richest man in the world" Tazuna said

"Eh? Ne,ne Kakashi-sensei, who are you two talking about?" Naruto asked, inoncently

"He's the president of marine transportation company on the outside but underground he uses Gangs and Ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does some nasty jobs like taking overs of the other companies and country" Tazuna explain

"A year ago he set his eyes on the Land of the Wave. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield, and he quickily took over the Island's sea traffic and transportations. On this poor Island like the Land of the Wave, if you control the Island sea means rulling over the wealth, politic, and peoples on this island" He added

"There's one thing that Gatoh afaraid of... he's afraid of the completion of the bridge that we've been working on a quiet sometimes" Tazuna finished while looking up to the bridge

"I see... so you, as one of the builder of the bridge, became an obstacle to him" Sakura said

"And those Ninja that attack us before is rented by Gatoh" Sasuke said

"I still don't quiet understand. He's a dangerous man who uses Ninjas. Why did you hide the fact when you came to us? You can easily request for a B ranked mission" Kakashi said

"It's easy for you to say... You didn't know that the Land of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord doesen't have much money, same as we does. We don't have the money to request an expensive B rank or above mission. And if you quit your mission after we land, I'll get kill for sure. But if it's happen, there's no need to blames yourself" He said

"It's only my cute eight years old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more and my beautiful daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha's Ninja and live a lonely life alone... but it's not-"

"We get it, we get it! Geezyou sure talks a lot" Naruto whined

"I guess it can't be helped... We'll continue to help you" Kakashi said, sighing

_'Stupid geezer and his stupid excuse... damn him' _Naruto thought

"That's good to hear" Tazuna said

_'I won' _He thought as he give a peace sign mentally

Suddenly, the boat stopped as all of them looks up to the peddler

"We're here. We're lucky that we haven't been caught" He said

"Anyway, this is as far as I go. See you later" He said

"Sure, thanks a lot" Tazuna said as he, Kakashi and Naruto got off from the boat. Sasuke followed them then turned around facing the boat and extend his hand to her. Sakura stares at him and blinked, it tooks her 4 second for exactly understanding him. She grinned sheepishly and took his hand to support her off from the boat.

"Thanks" She said after landing to the ground

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"Take care" The paddler said as he starts his engine and drove off

"Okay now! Take me home safetly!" Tazuna yelled

"Hai, hai" Kakashi said lazily

_'If there's another Ninja attack us again, it will surely be a Jounin level mission instead of a Chuunin level mission, Oh well...' _Kakashi thought while sweat dropping.

Naruto who was walking in front all of them suddenly stopped. He narrowe his eyes while looking at all of the tree and without any warning or sign he threw his Kunai to one of the tree a couple feet away from them. Sakura's vein appeared on her for head as she furiously walks over to Naruto and-

SMACK!

"Baka Naruto!" She yelled

"Ittai! Sakura-chan! Why did you do that to me? Naruto whined while rubbing his head

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! You'll kill the rabit once again if you do that!" Sakura whispered

"Rabbit?... err... Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled as he runs toward the direction of the Kunai's place. He bent down and digging the bushes as he see a trembbling

"Oh god! Gomenasai lil' rabbit! I didn't means to hurt you again!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the little rabbit _tightly_

"Naruto, the rabbit is..." Sakura muttered while pointing at the unmoving rabbit

"Naruto" Kakashi sighed

"Tch, Dobe, you killed the rabbit once _again_" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. When Naruto heard Sasuke's word, his eyes widen as he looks down at the poor little rabbit

"Ah! I'm so sorry lil' rabbit! Sakura-chan! Please help!" Naruto yelled

"Fine" Sakura sighed before walking towards Naruto and bent down beside him. "Put the rabbit down, Naruto" Sakura said as he did so. Sakura put her hand onto the Rabbit's chest and focused on her cakra, he hand began to glow green. A several minute later, the rabbit began to twitch and open his eyes again.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! Eh? Lil' rabbit! Don't leave me!" Naruto yelled dramatically as he desparatedly looked at the runnig rabbit

"Tsk, dobe. You're just too stupid" Sasuke muttered while pulling Sakura up to her feet

_'Did she just... perform a madical ninjutsu? But how? She was just graduatted as a Genin and it's took about a year or two year to mastered medical ninjutsu. And about the rabbit... Didn't it just died a few minute ago? Okay... these kids are completly weirdos' _Kakashi thought while staring at Sakura in disbelieve as Sasuke scoffed and Sakura sighed

"Oi! Kakashi, stop staring at Sakura and let's get moving" Sasuke said

"Eh? Gomen, gomen" Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly

"Oh... Sasu-chan is tottaly jealous" Naruto teased in a playfull tone while grinning widely as the Uchiha galred at him

"Sasuke-kun, how many time did I tell you not to glare at people?" Sakura scolded

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he truned away his face

"Woah, whoa, wait! Since when did the stoic Uchiha listen to people, especially you?" Kakashi asked

"You too Kakashi-sensei, stop teasing people" Sakura said as Sasuke smirked when Kakashi pouted

"Hahaha! Teme and Kakashi-sensei face is totally priceless" Naruto yelled while pointing at the two man

"That's include you too, Naruto" Sakura said as Naruto paled and Sasuke smirk wider

"Oi Teme! Wipe off that stupid smirk off of your face!" Naruto yelled

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"I see... That copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi was along with them and look what do we have here? A medical ninja? Hm.. she can be useful" Said a dark figure who's standing on a tree brach while staring at Sakura with some interest appear in his eyes "Change our plan.. We'll kill the geezer and..." the man whispered to the man beside him

"Hai!" The man said as he disappearing to somewhere else

_'So one has appeared immediatelly' _Kakashi thought

"Everyone, duck!" Kakashi yelled

"Eh? Nani, nani? What duck?" Naruto ask confusdly

"Get down, Naruto!" Sakura yelled

"Oh! That kind of duck!" Naruto said before squatted down to the ground as Zabuza's sword fly to a nearby tree and Zabuza appeared on the holder.

"He's..." Kakashi muttered

_'Shit! How could we forgot about him?!' _Naruto thought

"My, my... aren't you Momochi Zabuza, the exile ninja of the Hidden Village of the Mist? What a pleasant surprise" Kakashi said

Naruto growled and once _again _running towards Zabuza but stopped by Kakashi's hand "No Naruto, Just stay with Sasuke and Sakura and protect Tazuna-san" Kakahi said

"But!"

"No buts!" Kakashi said

"Fine" Naruto said before walking back to Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi quickly uncovered his mask and revealed his sharingan

"Oh ... it's good to see that eyes Kakashi" Zabuza said as he standing on the water and putting one arm up and a hand seal on the other. "Kirigakure no Jutsu" He said as the mist around them became thicker.

"Shit!" Sakura said as they surrounded Tazuna. Kakashi walked to the front of them.

"He'll try to eliminated me first, but be careful ... he was an ANBU in the Hidden Village of Mist he was known for his "Silent Killing" techniques." Kakashi said as he do his hand sign and some chakra surrounding him as some of the mist disappear stare with horror in his eyes.

_'Why did this feeling coming back to me again?' _Sasuke thought

_'Just calm down ... I know we are gong to be safe' _Sakura thought.

"Don't worry I won't let any of my teammates die" Kakashi said at them as Sasuke calmed down a little bit

"I won't be sure with that" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto they look at him with horror. "This is the end" He said but when he swung his sword Kakashi appeared then stabbed Zabuza but apparently it's a water clone and all of them fall back on the ground. Sasuke sweat dropped and looked at him, his 12 years old haunted him all over again.

"Sasuke-kun, Calm down!" Sakura said at him as Zabuza appear behind Kakashi. "Sensei ! Behind you!" Naruto yelled.

"Die!" Zabuza yelled as he slice Kakashi and smirked but Kakashi turned into a water. "Water clone?!" Zabuza said in shock. "Did he .. copy it ... in the Mist?" Zabuza stared in disbelieve.

Kakashi put his kunai on Zabuza neck "Don't move" Kakashi said "This is the end" He added.

"Che, You are good... too bad you still didn't notice it" Zabuza smirked as he jumped out from his grip. "What?!" Naruto yelled "I didn't remember this at all!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Wait ... Teme ..." Naruto said to The trembling Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as Kakashi and Sasuke's head snapped to the side where's the kunoichi sat and found that she's gone.

"Did you guys looking for this?" Zabuza said as she grab Sakura's hair and put a kunai in front of her neck. Her mouth was covered by cloth, her legs and arm was tied and she was crying.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yay! I'm finished Finished! Hehehe gomen! I know you don't like cliffie ! but oh well ! Gomen! Hope you like thiss! Oh and I haven't re write it, because I have to time! I was curentlly writing on my other story! Gomenasai! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sugoi= Amazing/wow**

**Urusatonkachi= Stupid/Idiot**

**Sore wa nanimonai= It's nothing**

**Baka= Stupid/Idiot**

**Sorehanandesuka= What is it?**

**Nani= What**

**Sōdesu ka=Isee**

**Arigatto= Thanks**

**Hai= Yes/ okay**

**Ittai= Ow (Refers to a yells of pain)**

**Gomen'nasai= I'm Sorry **

**dobe= Dead Last**

**Baka yarō= Idiot**

**Teme= bastard**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu=Hiding in Mist technique**

**Sensei= Teacher **

**Any question?! Just review! JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
